1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for regulating the pressure of an air bag for a two-wheeled motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an air bag device has become well known for cushioning an occupant of a vehicle, such as a passenger in an automobile vehicle, against a shock of a crash. Also well known is a device in which a sectional area of a vent hole formed in an air bag is varied to make constant the internal pressure of the air bag when expanded, thereby enhancing its occupant-restraining performance. In particular, see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 44759/94.
For a two-wheeled motor vehicle, there has been a desire to develop an air bag device capable of attaining a cushioning effect. In the case of a two-wheeled motor vehicle, however, a problem is encountered such that, if all the gas contained in an air bag is exhausted even slowly after a primary crash, it is impossible to restrain the rider of the vehicle to a satisfactory extent.